


From strangers to friends

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxusweek 2020, I hope there's no one who likes Ivan, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, You can take autistic Freed out of my dead hands, autistic Freed Justine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: There are not much people that became really important to Laxus.But there is Freed.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really good friends are rare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this Fraxusweek fics of me belong together. Completely forgot that Freed is Autistic here 🤦(wow I'm stupid) gonna update the tags

Freed: 10  
Laxus:13

They came along pretty well. But maybe it was because no one of them really got along with anyone else in the guild.

Actually, Laxus decided that he liked Freed.  
That had several reasons.

1) Laxus had a weak condition, everyone knew that he wasn't able to do magic, no matter how much he tried. Unlike everyone else Freed didn't pitty him.

2) Freed was smart, like REALLY smart. For Laxus it seemed like Freed knew everything about magic. Everytime he had a question about something magic related, Freed had a detailed answer.

3) He was a silent type. So pretty much the difference from the rest of the guild.

4) He had a giant fluffy black dog, who fortunately liked Laxus.

"He normally don't let other people touch him.", Freed mentioned. "I really do not know why he likes you this much."

"Does it matter?", Laxus asked.

"Probably not, I would say."

\---------------------------------

Laxus sat in the guild, hypnotizing staring at the job board. 

"Are you trying to burn the board with your stare?", asked Freed who showed up behind him. Cerberus went to the table where Laxus was and lied down under it. 

"Noooo.....", Laxus said, putting his head in his arms. "But maybe staring at the board can give surprising magic abbilities." 

"Probably not.", Freed said. Laxus couldn't say if that was sarcasm or his bluntness, but Freed went to the board and scanned it. 

"You're already going on another mission?", Laxus asked. 

"Yes. I need money for an important book.", he said. "Also the person who is living in the flat above me caused for water damage in my bedroom, and neither he or the house owner want to pay for it now." 

"Eughh..."

"It is okay.", he meant. "I barely sleep in my bed anyways." 

That was true. Laxus once went to Freeds flat and found him full asleep, hisbhead lying on his books and papers. He wasn't surprised if that was something that often happens. 

Freed took a flyer from the board with his bandaged left hand and turned to Laxus without looking at him. 

"It says the job will last three weeks. I am gonna be back in two." 

"Then till two weeks.", Laxus said. 

Cerberus stood up and walked behind Freed, like always without a word as if this two had a telephatic connection. 

He watched how Freed left the guild. At the same moment where Freed went through the main door his father came in. 

"Laxus!", he shouted. "I thought that I told you not to waist your time here!" 

"S... I'm sorry father..." 

"Come on. We have something important to do at home." 

"Yes father." 

He went fast to his father's side and left with him the guild. 

If he would have looked around he would have noticed how Freed was still standing next to th guild entrance. Observing him with his normal emotionless but now still a bit worried face, before he went into the opposite direction towards the train station. Cerberus just behind him. 

\------------------------------

When he first woke up he could only see outlines. Everything was blurried and there was a huge terrible pain in his chest.. 

He could feel that there was another person in the room. He just hoped that it wasn't Ivan waiting for him to wake up. 

He felt back asleep fast. 

\-------------------------------

He was clearer, next time he opened his eyes. But his head felt like someone put tons of cotton wool into it. 

The first thing he recognized was that he was laying in Magnolias hospital, then he heard Freeds voice next to him. 

"Two weeks and two days.", Freed said. 

Laxus slowly turned his head to the side. Freed sat on a chair that was standing next to his bed, his nose stuck in a big book. He wasn't looking at him at all. 

The pain in his chest was still there. 

"Huh...?", was everything he was able to answer. He did not even had enough energy to speak properly. 

"I said I would be back in two weeks, but it took me two weeks and two days.", he explained. "Two days longer than I said."

Laxus didn't know why that was something important, that Freed would extra mention it. But he was glad that it was Freed waiting next to him, even if he could already feel how his eyes were closing already. 

"Thank you Freed."

\----------------------------  
The next time he woke up his grandfather was also there. 

He explained him everything. Neither he or his father showed up in the guild for several days, that's why his grandfather came looking for him at their house. 

And how he found Laxus in the basement. 

Ivan put a lacrima in him. 

Dragonslayer lacrima. 

There was now magic in his body. 

Ivan ran away. 

His grandfather left him and Freed alone short after. 

It was silent between them for a good while. 

"How long did I sleep?", Laxus asked. 

"All in all for three weeks.", he said. "Porlyusca said that you will be probably need to stay in bed for at least three other weeks." 

It took Laxus a while to notice that two things at Freed were missing. 

Cerberus and his sword. Freed was nether without his sword or Cerberus. 

"Where is..." 

"Seems like dogs are not allowed in the hospital. I don't know why. Swords neither." 

"You're never without him or your sword." 

"That's true.", was everything he said. But Laxus had something he wanted to say. 

"Freed.", he said. "I see you as a friend. Thank you." 

"I think that's how people would describe us.", Freed said. He opened his book. "I think that is also how I would describe us." 

His chest was full of pain, and it still felt like he had cotton woll in his head, but at this exact moment he was happy that he had at least one real friend. 

\------------------------------

For a long time Freed was his only friend. And even after Bickslow and Evergreen came, there was something betweeen him and Freed he had with no one else. 

The feeling of love came a few years later, and the realization that he loves Freed came way too late, in the time where he made a lot of mistakes. 

But it was there. And after he came back to the guild after the seven years on Tenroujima there was some hope in him. Hope the feeling might be doublesided.

It was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freed :25  
> Laxus:28

"You remember the time after I got the lacrima?", Laxus asked. Freed sat on the couch, lamp was on, and like always reading a big book. 

"You know that I don't forget things.", Freed answered. "And I know that you are normally still sleeping at 5am." Freed read his book focused. "Why are you already awake?"

Laxus sat beside Freed and put his head on his shoulder. He was the only one who could just touch him like this, and he was happy that he had this privilege.

"Bed feels lonely without you. Why do you always need to stand up this early?"

"You know that I don't sleep this much." 

There was such a peacuful silence right now. No wars, no immortal black mages, not even Natsu running around destroying everything. 

It was just him and Freed in their own house and the sound of Freed moving his book sides. 

"You were my only friend back then.", Laxus said. "But now you are the only one I would ever love." 

He closed his eyes. 

"I love you Freed." 

He didn't expected an answer. Freed really wasn't someone to show big emotions. He knew that he was loved back, Freed said it once and that was enough for him. 

Freed closed his book. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was day 2, hope I'm fast enough to write the fic for tomorrow (Yes I didn't came to write that far till the weak started)
> 
> Every author appreciates comments really, to know if the readers like their work or not.
> 
> So comments are welcome.


End file.
